Technical Field
The present invention relates to failover, and in particular, to methods for session failover in OS (operating system) level and systems using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Multi-tier architecture is a type of client-server architecture in which the user interface, functional process logic, computer data storage, and data access are run as independent modules, most often on separate platforms. Multiple nodes are coordinated with a client session, starting from a front-end that carries out stateful communications with a client over TCP/IP, going through one or more tiers that implement application logic and ending with a database or storage server that manages persistent data. However, errors in OS (Operating System) level are difficult to recover, resulting in data loss of applications. Thus, it is desirable to have methods for session failover in OS level and systems using the same to address the aforementioned drawbacks.